criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight of Fancy/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Zoya: Its all over for you Philip Shepard, we know you killed Ann Mooney! Philip: What? I don't even know her that much. I get I caused problems, but I wouldn't kill her over them. Luke: Nice try Philip, we know you slashed at the victim with a fire axe, leaving traces of your sushi meal on her corpse. Philip: Well I'm not the only tourist who eats the sushi meals, this airport has some good food you know. Zoya: Then what about the baking soda you left on the victim's pilot cap then? Philip: You can't say I left that there, I barely even had that sort of close contact with Ann. Luke: We have you cornered Mr. Shepard! We have your sunglasses cleaner on the murder weapon, and your DNA on the lock you broke to get it! Its all over! Philip: ....... Luke: May as well confess now Mr. Shepard, we know you killed Ann Mooney! Philip: Fine, I did it! I killed the pilot. Zoya: So, what's the reason for this one? Philip: ...... Luke: What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Philip: I swore I'd keep my mouth shut, and I'm not gonna talk on why! Zoya: It'll help your situation if you just talk, so confess your motives for killing Ann! Philip: Forget it, I'm not talking! I gave my word I'd keep my trap shut when I left- Philip: Crap I almost talked, I exercise my right to remain silent! Luke: Fine, but you better tell it to the judge here of you're in big trouble! Philip Shepard, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Philip Shepard, you may hail from Harwell, but you had the gall to kill a pilot from Warrenville! Judge Blackwell: What on earth would make you do that? Philip: I'm not talking! I'm keeping my trap shut! Judge Blackwell: I wouldn't advise that in this courtroom Mr. Shepard, this isn't your home you know! Philip: Please, the judge back home tolerates this sort of thing as much as you do. I know what happens to squealers, I won't tell anything! Judge Blackwell: This is your last chance Mr. Shepard, either you confess your motives or any chance of leniency will be gone! Philip: NO WAY! I killed Ann Mooney, but that's all I'm saying. No more! Philip: Just give me my damn sentence already and send me home! Judge Blackwell: Send you home? Oh no, you're living out your sentence in this city Mr. Shepard! For your crime and refusal to cooperate, this court sentences you to 35 years in prison! Philip: Wait here!?! Oh crap, I won't even last 1 year in this city! DAMN IT ALL! Luke: Well, we caught Ann Mooney's killer. But this arrest has left us with more questions than answers. Zoya: Agreed, we know Philip killed Ann, but he refuses to say anything on why he did it. Zoya: I think we oughta have a look into why he killed Ann before we do anything else, for all we know, he's hiding something big. Luke: I had the same idea, and it looks like is onboard with it too! Let's get to it! The Future is Here (3/6) Category:Dialogues